


what you get.

by ffomixam



Series: tumblr requests. [40]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: F/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Short One Shot, Spanking, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 02:53:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19309159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffomixam/pseuds/ffomixam
Summary: "reader spanking john because hes been naughty"





	what you get.

1965,

The bedroom door closed with a loud bang as John was forcefully pushed through the room and onto the hard mattress. He was grinning ear to ear as he looked as his pissed off girlfriend. Now; he should feel fear or dread but, truth be told, this was a little game they had between them. He would say some cocky shit to either her or someone else in her vicinity and later on, he would be punished for it. And, God, did he love being punished by her.

A strong woman stood in front of him as he leaned on his arms on the bed; looking at her while already getting hard. He loved letting her take control. Loved her getting all serious and ordering him around. As she did now; telling him to lose his trousers and lie on his back which he quickly did with much excitement. He wiggled his ass lightly as he waited for her, listening to the sound of her belt coming loose from around her waist.

“Stay still,” she commanded with her firm voice that sent chills of arousal through him. His breaches were suddenly pulled to his knees and cold air hit him as he took deep breaths as he waited in anticipation for her to begin.

He bit into the sheet, wetting it with drool, as a hard whip came down on his naked buttocks. The leather of the belt hit him once. Twice. And a third time. He had a hard time stifling his whimpers and moaning as his girlfriend continued hitting him with firm hits through several minutes. His cheeks were sore, warm and red when she finally stopped and felt them up with a cool hand.

“Had enough yet,” she whispered into his ear and he nodded with tears in his eyes as her hand snaked under him to grab his hard cock, stroking him to completion as he pressed his head down unto the mattress. He bit hard unto his bottom lip as he came unto the bed, keeping true to the rule of staying silent.


End file.
